dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Shrek Forever After
Shrek Forever After is the fourth and final installment in the Shrek series of movies created by DreamWorks Animation. Plot In film begins with Rumpelstiltskin reading Shrek Forever After which tells what happened before Shrek rescues Princess Fiona from the 1st film Queen Lillian (Julie Andrews) and King Harold (John Cleese) (Fiona's parents) was willing for Fiona to be rescued so they went of to see a dealer named Rumpelstiltskin (Walt Dohrn) they could reside the offer to break Fiona's Curse but Before they could sign it Rumpel said that Fiona is already Rescued but during reading the story he rips Shrek Forever After Hence Pinocchio (Cody Cameron) say he'll pay for this he kicks him out willing to have a plan for Shrek to be never born bowing vengeance the Scene cuts to Shrek (Mike Myers) and Fiona (Cameron Diaz) and their babies now named Fergus (Dante James Hauser, Fargull (Miles Christopher Bakshi) and Felisha (Nina Zoe Bakshi), but Shrek has become a domesticated family man.He Takes care of them then Puss in Boots says a riddles and said and they lived and the family said Happily Ever After but Shrek wants to scare Neighbors again Then one day the Baby Ogres had a birthday party in Far Far Away The Neighbors wanted Shrek to autograph their pitchforks and torches treating them as a celebrity after arriving he went to the Muffin Man to get the Cake with Gingy around wearing Cowboy Frosting but Three Little Pigs (Simon Pegg) keep eating the cake (as well as a backup cake and a set of cupcakes) He saw boy and his Father named Butter Pants (Mike Mitchell) wants him to do an ogre he unleased a mighty roar and smashes the new cake and got out using the door he tells Fiona that he's no longe a real ogre again He wishes his life were how it was before he rescued Fiona so Shrek said Goodbye to Fiona. Then the smooth-talking dealmaker, Rumpelstiltskin shrek fixes the carriage in exchange He went off with him and had a drink (with an eyeball in it in the 2nd Tralier the drink included a Frog Leg) and Tells Shrek he want to have just one day to feal like a real ogre again He resides the offer And Rumpelstiltskin gave him on Ogre for a Day contract He signs it and the Shrek disappeared and was in a twisted But different version of Far Far away Where Ogres are hunted In which he left an Ogre Triplet doll (Felisha's doll) He enjoys scaring neighbors then he saw a deserted tree stump and was captured by Rumpel's Wagon witches in which Far Far Away was different then he sees Gingy fighting Animal Crackers Then He went to Rumpel's Palace Pinocchio gave him his Business Wig Then Shrek Tells Rumpelstiltskin but he got an hourglass and showed him he had 24 hours to became a different ogre or he'll disappear forever (because he was never born) Then his band of witches attempted to get him he goes away and the Big Bad Wolf (Aron Warner) Gets Rumpel his Angry Wig first he meets Donkey (Eddie Murphy) He says i never seen you before my life but Shrek said it is his best friend and Donkey runs away then Shrek cries over Felisha's squeaky doll Thinking that donkey never saw an ogre cry he folds the Ogre for a Day contract he reveals the contract that says True Love's First Kiss the contract rendered null and void after not finding Fiona in the tower he told donkey that she gave it to him on the day they met Fiona then donkey finds waffles donkey was tied for the meat for Ogres at a camp then Shrek Discovered the Ogre Restaince Rumpel wants Shrek and Fiona to kiss before sunrise Before the hourglass while the witches were eating Cupcakes and when the sand was gone Shrek will disappear Soon some Ogres dressed Shrek in armor he saw Brogan the Ogre (Jon Hamm) welcoming him to the Camp and the Ogre blow his nose Shrek discovers they can do that Soon he met Fiona who was an Ogre Hunter soon he had gifts (a Frog Balloon,a Box of slugs and other gifts) and Puss in Boots (Antonio Banderas) Who was fat and Lazy They Showed them weapons in the Camp Shrek was a cook in the moment soon the Ogres ate then an Ogre gave them a box of slugs (one of Shrek's Gifts) The Ogres ate the box of slugs Then they made a plan to take the city back from Rumple but Cookie the Ogre (Craig Robinson) made up a chimichunga stand Fiona said that they won't need that but they trusted they'll be hungry after the ambush Then Rumpelstiltskin hired the Pied Piper and then they danced (to the song Shake Your Groove Thing) among the way Shrek Fiona and Donkey Ride in a cart then fell into a river on dry land Shrek kissed Fiona leaves Due to the Kiss never Worked soon she remembered her locked away in the tower (which is actually revealed to the Human Fiona from the 1st and 2nd film) then he saw the Gingerbread Man (Conrad Vernon) trying to tell them to go to the palace but Eaten by Puss in Boots just before giving any complencations to Shrek then Rumple made a commercial for the Deal of a Lifetime following The Magic Mirror (Chris Miller) message but he wants to bring Shrek he saw many people (including Pinocchio and his father Geppetto from the 1st film) Then Shrek wanted to sign the Deal of a Lifetime but then He gets them and then Shrek and Fiona were tied to be eaten by Dragon Donkey's wife in the standard timeline But Rumple had a plan to kill them but the Ogres arrived But Donkey instead of kissing dragon gets eaten However Puss saves Donkey with his rapier They attacked them with machines Cookie uses the chimichunga stand to fight the witches Shrek lassoes the goose and brings him down to the ground the ogres won the battle but defeated Rumpelstiltskin by going to inprisoned him but Shrek wants to go back home and to their Ogre Babies named Fergus, Fargull and Felisha and disappears since the hourglass is empty and Because he is never born and the contract was gone Rumple's universe was torn apart and then return to the Baby Ogres Birthday party and Felisha's doll is returned and remarks the Fiona saved him when they met, truly living happily ever after Cast Main *Mike Myers as Shrek *Eddie Murphy as Donkey *Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona *Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots *Walt Dohrn as Rumpelstiltskin/Priest/Krekraw Ogre *Jon Hamm as Brogan the Ogre *Craig Robinson as Cookie the Ogre *Jane Lynch as Gretched the Ogre Supporting *Conrad Vernon as Gingy (Gingerbread Man) *Aron Warner as Wolf *Christopher Knights as Three Blind Mice *Cody Cameron as Pinocchio Three Little Pigs *Julie Andrews as Queen Lillian *John Cleese as King Harold *Chris Miller as Magic Mirror Mr. Geppetto *Kristen Schaal as Pumpkin Witch Palace Witch *Marry Kay Place as Guard Witch *Meredith Vieira as Broomsy Witch *Kathy Griffin as Taran *Lake Bell as Patrol Witch Wagon Witch #2 *Jeremy Steig as Pied Piper *Larry King (US)/Jonathan Ross (UK) as Doris *Regis Philbin as Mabel *Ryan Seacrest as Butter Pants father *Mike Mitchell as Butter Pants *Justin Timberlake as Arthur Pendragon Production Tim Sullivan wrote the original story Shrek Goes Fourth, but Darren Lemke and Josh Klausner made the rewrites, and Mike Mitchell directed the new installment, replacing Chris Miller, who directed the previous film, while Shrek and Shrek 2 are both directed by Andrew Adamson. Also, all the principal cast members reprised their roles. On November 25, 2009, DreamWorks Animation announced that the Shrek series would end with Shrek Forever After being The Final Chapter. Reception Shrek Forever After received mixed to positive reviews with several critics claiming that the film is better than Shrek the Third but is not as good as compared to Shrek and Shrek 2. Trivia *The first Shrek movie in Real D-3D and IMAX 3D *The only Shrek film to be presented in 2.35:1 ratio *The song Rumpel's Party Palace played during the witch rave scene is a dance remix of Fugue in G Minor by Johann Sebastain Bach Appropriately for the film's subject this song is known as the Little Fugue *At the very beginning of the movie the sign for the tralier park where Rumpelstiltskin lives in has the inscription Abandon all hope ye who enter here which is what is said to say on the gates of Hell according to Dante's The Divine Comedy *As the head of story Walt Dohrn would perform all the voices during storyboard meetings No other actors came close to matching the voice he had come up with Rumpelstiltskin and so he was cast *Rumpelstiltskin appears briefly in Shrek the Third but looks very different there (wide-brimmed hat trimmed beard mustache and sideburns different facial features) and is voiced by a different actor Category:Movies Category:Shrek Forever After Category:Shrek Movies Category:DreamWorks Sequels